


Beyond Ten-Ply

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [6]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Contests, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Episode Titles prompt:any, any, The Soft War (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)In which the friends have a contest to determine the softest movie.





	Beyond Ten-Ply

“ _Old Yeller_ ,” Darry said definitively. “If you can keep a dry eye, you’re a harder man than me.”

“Not a far stretch, bud,” Wayne commented. He took another swallow of Puppers. “For me, it’s _Field of Dreams_. All that mystical whatsis just so Kevin Costner can play catch with his dad.”

Just thinking about it made him feel ten-ply. Darry and Dan had a catch with Wayne sometimes, sure, but it wasn’t the same as having one with his dad, who’d always been too busy working the farm. Wayne took another drink, throat tight.

“Baseball ghosts? I can do betters than that.” Dan hooked his thumbs around his overall straps. “ _Toy Stories 3_. When Andy says goodbye? Tries not to blubber, I dares you.”

Damn. That was a good one. Wayne saluted Dan with his beer bottle. He’d watched all the Toy Story movies in one overly-emotional marathon, which he still hadn’t forgiven his sister for.

Darry had a sorrowful look on his face. “’So long, partner.’”

“Uncalled for,” Wayne said.

Katy came out of the house and dropped into her usual lounge. “What’re we doin’, boys?”

“Movies men are allowed to cry at,” Wayne said. He pulled a Puppers out of the cooler and handed it to his sister.

“Oh, you’re having a soft war. You know Darry’s always gonna win one of those.”

“Not always!” Darry protested. “Squirrely Dan brought up _Toy Story 3_ , which is ten-ply at least.”

“You know what’s softer than _Toy Story_?” Katy asked. 

“ _Toy Story 3_ ,” Darry corrected.

Katy gave him a narrow-eyed look. “I have one word for you: _Up_.”

Wayne, Darry, and Dan all said, “Ooooh,” at the same time.

“Katy wins,” Darry said. “Guess that makes you the softest one, then.”

“Can confirm,” Wayne replied.

The soft war was over.


End file.
